ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Training Day (TSOA)
Plot (Two Weeks Later) (Tony opens the hood of the Mustang when an older man in one of the white plumber suits) Tony: Yes? If you want some repairs done to your car, go to the front desk. The Man: I'm not here for a repair, I'm here to talk to you, Anthony. Tony: So why'd you come so far just to talk to me? The Man: It's because of that watch that you are wearing. Azmuth told me that you need plumber training right now. Tony: I can't just leave the shop and go train. The Man: I've already talked to your employees and they are ok with you leaving. Tony: Then let's go. (He thinks in his head: This sounds suspicious...But I'm gonna go anyways...) (The scene ends with a scene of Courtney and Alex taped up against a wall in a storage closet) (Theme Song) I must've dreamed a thousand dreams Been haunted by a million screams But I can hear the marching feet They're moving into the street Now, did you read the news today? They say the danger's gone away But I can see the fire's still alight There, burning into the night There's too many men Too many people Making too many problems And there's not much love to go 'round Can't you see this is a land of confusion This is the world we live in (oh) And these are the hands we're given (oh) Use them and let's start trying (oh) To make it a place worth living in (End Of Theme) (The Plumber and Tony are on a plumber space ship that's out near the planet known as Kylmyss) Tony: So, where are we? The Man: We are near Kylmyss, the home of the Necrofriggians. Tony: What's a Necrofriggian? The Man: Necrofriggians are insect-like aliens with cryokinesis. They can phase through things like metal. (Tony wasn't listening and finding the Necrofriggian DNA in his watch) I want to use this alien, I think it's in the Ultimatrix. (He looks at a hologram of this alien called Frostbite) I think that's the alien. (Tony slams on the Ultimatrix and becomes Frostbite and speaks in a raspy voice) Frostbite!! Is this the alien you were talking about? The Man: Yeah, it is actually. (he stops the ship and gets out of his pilot seat) Now this is what I wanted to do. (he pulls out his blaster and shoots Frostbite) (Frostbite suddenly becomes intangible and the laser blast goes through his body) The Man: Ah, using your intangibility eh? I have a weapon that can defeat you and your intangibility powers. *he pulls out a pistol shaped weapon and fires it at Frostbite, knocking Frostbite out of his intangibility mode and sends him to the ground) How does it feel to be weakened? (Frostbite slowly gets up. He gets up and shakes off the dust) It hurts, but I can do this. (He hits the Ultimatrix symbol and becomes Ultimate Frostbite) I can breath ice that's so cold, it burns. (The Man looks surprised) I'm surprised that you have an evolutionary feature on the Omnitrix. Ultimate Frostbite: It's called the Ultimatrix, not the Omnitrix. (he freezes the man in place and then reverts to devolved Frostbite and then to human) Tell me why you want me dead and what happened to my friends. Man: I want the Ultimatrix, and I locked them in your storage closet. You are all alone now. Free me from this ice now, or this ship will explode. (Suddenly, a man is a glowing red suit lands through the roof of the ship and looks at Tony when he lands like Iron Man) Hand over your watch, boy, or suffer pain. Tony: You really think that you can defeat me? I have almost mastered this Ultimatrix. But if you insist then I will fight. (he scrolls through the Ultimatrix play list and chooses Saurex. He slams on the Ultimatrix and becomes Shard) Alright, let's make this work. (he waits for the enemy attack) (Issac moves in with his disc-like blades and slices at Shard's body, but it doesn't do any damage to Shard in any way.) What are you made of? I can't seem to cut through his body. Shard: I'm a Crystalsapien, almost indestructible. (Shard punches Issac in the gut really hard to where he flies right into the back of the ship) That's gonna hurt tomorrow, not me that I'm talking about, it's you who I'm talking about. (Issac recovers and thinks to himself: How'd I let that happen? That shouldn't have happened. He puts his blades in his back and then his arms become laser cannons) Taste laser. (he fires his laser beams at Shard) Wait...that's impossible, you couldn't be absorbing those laser blasts. (Shard absorbs the energy fired and then fires it back to Issac, knocking him unconscious.) That'll keep him down for a while. (he turns to face Man) If I break you from the ice, you must take me back to Earth. (Issac suddenly throws one of his discs at Shard and it hits the Crystalsapien directly in the back and Shard falls down and reverts to his human self) (Tony groans and the blade sticks out his back, he slowly gets up and then loses all of his strength) Y-you g-got m-me... (Tony passes out) Man: That was too easy. Issac: I must go Blizzard, I have to take this guy back to Vilgax. (he walks to Tony and picks him up. Issac super jumps out of the spaceship, leaving Blizzard to freeze) Blizzard: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! (the scene ends with open space above them) (It opens on Issac's ship, the Enterprise) Issac: That should make you feel better before I deliver you to Vilgax. (Tony wakes up and faces Issac) W-who are you? Issac: I'm Issac Movera, a plumber kid. You are Howard Slash's son, correct? (Tony rubs his head) Yeah, I am. What am I doing on this ship, and what did you do to me? (He starts panicking) Issac: Calm down Anthony, you're safe here for now. Blizzard is gone. Nothing you need to worry about except for me. Look, I healed you and that's gonna help you drastically. (Tony gets up off the bed and looks at his left wrist to find nothing there) Where is the Ultimatrix? (Issac picks up the Ultimatrix off a table and shows it to Tony) Looking for this? Using my Galvanic Mechamorph powers, I was able to hack the watch and take it off of you. It's very impressive indeed. (Tony growls and dives for the Ultimatrix, grabbing it while it's in the air and it reattaches itself to his arm) You know you aren't gonna win, so there. Issac: By the way, I implanted a virus that can completely terminate that entire system and the codon stream for the Ultimatrix. I wouldn't transform if I were you. Tony: I guess you win then. Issac: Indeed. Now I must turn you in to Vilgax (Issac walks away from the table and to the cockpit of his ship and Tony begins to tamper with the Ultimatrix) Tony: He's gotta be joking about that virus but the sound of his voice might prove me wrong. Ultimatrix: Master Control Unlocked. All functions are available for use. Error, unknown virus has activated. All functions are locked except for Master Control. Tony: Shit, he wasn't bluffing. There is a virus in the Ultimatrix. Ultimatrix: Virus has penetrated firewall 1 and 2. Anti-virus systems are working on the problem. Alien Transformation Galvanic Mechamorph is required to shut down the virus. Galvanic Mechamorph DNA detected. All main functions are locked until DNA is acquired. Tony: Alright, let's go. (He jumps off the table and runs to the cockpit) You miss me Issac. I have a little surprise for you. Ultimatrix, DNA source is right in front of me. Scan mode activate. (The Ultimatrix goes into scan mode and scans Issac) Galvanic Mechamorph Hybrid DNA acquired, dissecting Galvanic Mechamorph DNA to build Upgrade. (The Ultimatrix completes the building of the alien named Upgrade and turns Tony into Upgrade) Upgrade: Alright, let's fix that virus and upgrade the Ultimatrix. Issac: Wait, how'd you get my DNA sample? Upgrade: I was just able to. And you used a Galvanic Mechamorph type virus to infect the Ultimatrix when I can just scan you to where I can repair the Ultimatrix and destroy you at the same time. Issac: Interesting, your DNA sample of a Galvanic Mechamorph is basically the cure for the virus. How'd you figure that out? Upgrade: Master Control. It told me. Ultimatrix: Virus stopped, normal functions reactivated. Ultimate Upgrade is available for use. Upgrade: Ultimate Upgrade? (he's suddenly transformed into Ultimate Upgrade) Alright, let's go Issac. Issac: Call me ninenine. That's what I prefer and that's what Vilgax calls me. Ultimate Upgrade: OK metalhead. (his arms becomes plasma cannons) Let's finish this. Ninenine: Alright. (Issac pulls out his disc blade and runs at Ultimate Upgrade, getting ready to take down the ultimate Galvanic Mechamorph) (Ultimate Upgrade attacks using his dual blasters, over-powering the half-breed) Is that all you got metalhead? Ninenine: Nope, not even close. (he uses his blades to block the blaster shots. Issac does a spin with his dual blades, cutting into Ultimate Upgrade) I have skills while you just have heavy weaponry. Ultimate Upgrade: MY ARM!!! (it suddenly grows back) That's better. (He looks around but doesn't see Ninenine) Welp, he's gone. I look at my arm and then back towards where he was at but then he's gone. Strange world it is. (He looks at the pilot seat) I think I can pilot this ship. A Few Hours Later... (Tony lands Issac's ship outside his home and gets off the ship. He walks inside his shop and finds the storage closet to see that Alex and Courtney have left the closet) (Courtney walks over and touches him on the shoulder) Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you. (Tony rubs his head) How do I explain this? I was kidnapped by a fake plumber and fought a man that's half machine. Is that enough explanation for you? Anyways, I got us a ship for travel. (Courtney nods and walks towards her cousin's Shelby) The scene ends to Tony walking to the Shelby and driving out of the garage... Noteworthy Events Major Events *Tony gets in his first fight against two enemies in one episode. *Issac is a hybrid. *This is the first time that a virus has been put into an Omnitrix of any kind. Minor Events *Blizzard is introduced Characters *Tony Slash *Courtney Slash Villains *Blizzard *Ninenine Aliens Used *Frostbite **Ultimate Frostbite *Upgrade **Ultimate Upgrade Allusions Trivia *There is a weapon out there that can take away Frostbite's powers. *Ninenine prefers using his blades more than using his Mechamorph powers. **It's shown that Ninenine is very fast and stealthy when Tony was wondering about his arm and then the hybrid is gone. Category:Episodes Category:Tony Slash: Omni-Adventures Category:Slashthehedgehog95